Sometimes People Run
by lizzytizzy
Summary: My first multichaptered HHr fic. A lot of fluff, showing once more the drama of Harry and Hermionie's budding relationship, and why people run away. Please Read and Review


**My first multi chaptered fic. It's mostly drabbles, and shows, once again the drama of Harry and Hermionie's budding relationship. Will probley only be a two or three parter. Please read, enjoy, and review, and thanks to _izeebella_, my one reader who reviews everything I've written on here.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, It's Jo's... yada yada yada...**

_

* * *

__Sometimes People Run Away To Be Alone, But Sometimes They Leave To See If Anyone Cares Enough To Follow._

* * *

Harry walked into the Gryffindor common room, only to be greeted by the sound of his two best friends fighting for what must have been the millionth time. He tried to edge himself past the couple, not eager to be put in the middle yet again.  
"Ron! No! That's not the problem and you know it. Why can't you understand?"  
"Understand? What is there to understand? What do you want me to do Hermione? Tell me, and I'll do it."  
"I shouldn't have to tell you Ronald. You've known me long enough, and if you cared about me the way you say you do then you'd know. I can't keep giving you all the answers; it's time you found them for yourself." When Ron failed to find an adequate response amongst the "umms" and feet shuffling Hermione took a deep breath and turned to leave, bumping into Harry on the way.  
Harry sighed and sat his red-haired friend down.  
"So... what was it this time? Insult SPEW again? Or was it something worse?"  
Ron looked up at Harry, and for a moment Harry thought he saw something hostile in his friends' eyes.  
"I'm surprised you don't know" Ron snapped.  
"Honest mate, I don't. When it comes to Hermione sometimes I'm nearly as clueless as you." Harry replied, ignoring the hostility in Ron's voice.  
"Sometimes I just don't understand her, " Ron sighed, " I mean, she says she wants me to take more interest in her, and I try to bring up what I've noticed about you guys, and I know it can't mean anything, but at least I tried right?"  
Harry nodded, trying to follow along, "What? Wait, back up, what about us? How did I end up the subject of your guys fight? I thought you two were getting better - "  
Ron shook his head, "Forget it," he said, " Never mind, just forget I said anything, she'll come around, she always does."  
Harry stood up and walked toward his room, "So..." he began, "Aren't you going after her? You know that if you let her stew she'll only get worse."

Ron got up and brushed past Harry on the way up to their room, "Why bother?" he asked, "It never does any good, I doubt she wants to see me, besides I'm tired, I'd rather go to bed."  
Harry stopped walking, and grabbed Ron's arm, "We can't just leave her," he said, "You know how she gets; someone has to talk to her."  
Ron pulled away quite harsher then necessary, "No," he said, "that someone's not going to be me."  
Harry sighed and headed towards the portrait hole.  
"Hey!" Ron called after him, "That doesn't mean you have to go, she'll be fine, she doesn't need you rescuing her every five minutes."

Harry however, didn't hear Ron's protest as he was already through the portrait hole and headed towards Hermione's favourite classroom on the second floor. He silently opened the door, and seeing Hermione twirling pastel coloured smoke around her wand,stepped inside."I thought I'd find you here." he said.  
Hermione turned around with a jump, obviously surprised by his sudden interruption, her look of surprise however was soon replaced with a grateful smile. "You know," she said "When I ran away, some little part of me was hoping someone would come, and I - I'm glad it was you."  
Harry looked down at the floor as he approached his friend, "Well," he began, "Ron... he errr... wanted, or well tried, was going... he... err... wanted to try to come, but..."  
Hermione laughed, "Don't bother," she said "I wasn't expecting him to come, and I'm not surprised. I'm silly for running away anyway, I mean, I can't expect someone to come rescue me every five minut- " Hermione blushed, stopping mid sentence, and looking up at Harry to see if he had seen her slip, knowing Ron had used the exact same phrase only minutes earlier.

Harry, blissfully ignorant, hadn't noticed a thing, "Don't worry Mionie," he joked, "I'll always come to your rescue if you need me. I'll be your super hero." he said, pumping out his chest.  
Hermione laughed, "Well I'll try not to always be the damsel in distress," she said, "Every super hero needs a side kick."  
Harry, chest deflated, looked into Hermione's eyes and said, "Come on Hermione, you're more then that, do you think Ron or I could have passed our OWLS without you?"  
Hermione's smiled faded at the mention of Ron's name, "No, I guess your right." She mumbled, avoiding Harry's eyes.  
This time, Harry did notice that something was wrong. "Mionie?" he questioned, "Is there something you're not telling me?"  
Hermione looked up at him. "You know you're the only one allowed to call me that right?" She asked.  
"Of course, "Harry answered, "But that wasn't my question."  
Hermione sighed, "You know," she said, "People don't give you enough credit, everyone sees the bravery, but no one ever sees how intuitive you can be when you want to."  
Harry looked at Hermione, confused, but she continued.  
"There is something, there has been for awhile, and today, I think Ron finally saw what I've been ignoring all along."  
"Hermione, I don't think I understand."  
"No, no, you're not supposed to, not if I've done my job right the last three years." Hermione sighed, but continued, "In fourth year I started to have feelings for Ron, but they never felt right, and by the end of the year, I realised why, and then when V- Voldermort came back, well, I knew I couldn't confront my new found feelings, and I was barely fifteen, what did I need with love right?" Hermione closed her eyes, obviously trying to hold back tears, as she stood up and began pacing the room, her words becoming faster with every step. "I thought I would get over this passing feeling if I ignored it, if I took the temptation away. That's why I tried to help you with Cho, but my heart was never in it, and you know how that turned out..."  
Harry took the break in Hermione's speech to stand up and approach Hermione, but she quickly pulled away.  
"No!" she protested, "Please, let me finish, you see, by the end of our fifth year I knew I couldn't ignore my feelings anymore, but I also knew I couldn't act on them, so I tried to hide them away. That comment last year? About how you had never been more fanciable? I meant it, and then when you ended up with Ginny instead of me, well I tried to be happy, really, I even tried to see if Ron and I could work, but nothing helped, I even ended up fighting with Ginny, and, and, oh Harry, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said anything, I can't... we can't... " With a gasp Hermione flung herself at the door and bolted down the hall.

Harry hesitated for a moment, before flinging himself through the door and running down the hall after her, bumping into a dark shape along the way. It didn't take him long to catch up, and pull her into another dark classroom.  
Hermione wiped her eyes and tried to avoid Harry's gaze, but he held her close, and whispered into her ear, "When you ran away, did you wish for someone to come find you? Aren't you glad it's me?"  
Hermione smiled at his thoughtfulness, and whispered back, "Sometimes people run away to be alone, but sometimes they run to see if anyone cared enough to follow. Guess which one I chose?"  
Harry looked into Hermione's eyes and said, louder this time, "You always were my not so helpless damsel in distress." as he pulled her into a kiss.

Hermione, eyes wide, gasped at his bold move, but none the less, stood on tip toe and deepened the kiss. They no doubt would have continued this new found past time for some time had it not been for the devastated gasp they heard as a heart broken red head ran from her hiding spot in the doorframe of the formerly empty classroom.

* * *

**Part Two Coming Soon! Like what you read? Hated with enternal passion? Then please, REVEIW**


End file.
